


Best Man

by sicparvis87



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicparvis87/pseuds/sicparvis87
Summary: Myra wants to know who Eddie wants as his best man for the wedding. The question is more daunting than it has any right to be.or, The two different times Eddie tackles the Best Man Situation™.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just needed to get out something fluffy whilst I build myself up to the angst-fest I'm trying to sort out. Stan's alive because I just don't care for him not to be *shrug*.

It is the question he has been dreading ever since Myra had asked the other question he had been dreading.

“So, who are you going to have as your best man, sweetie?”

A man’s name flits across his mind too fast for him to catch it. But there is the distinct feeling that this isn’t the first time Eddie has considered it. Especially when it’s followed by what feels like a well-worn thought of _what if he stutters through his best man speech?_ But Eddie doesn’t know anyone with a stutter…

Myra lists off names of people from Eddie’s work. Colleagues, his boss, his boss’s boss who she’d met at the Christmas party… Then she suggests some of their mutual friends from college despite the fact he hadn’t stayed in touch with any of them since leaving college.

It truly makes him realise how he’s never made any real friends in his lifetime. He scratches at his left palm, absently, his stomach rolling in despair as soon as the thought occurs to him.

_What the fuck? Why wouldn’t _I _be your best man?!_

A flash of huge eyes behind Coke bottle glasses appears in Eddie’s mind. Unfamiliar yet not, all at once. He can hear the indignation as clear as if it had just been said to him by someone in the room. Could feel the lump forming in his throat, blocking the answer from leaving. _Because…_

Because.

Eddie doesn’t know why. He just knows _because_. And because of that because, he finds he can’t bring himself to decide on a best man, leaving it up to Myra. Just as he has with every other arrangement. Flowers, rings, guests… Because no matter what he picks, the answer never feels right.

Because.

~*~

“Hey, so, uh,” Eddie coughs, rubbing a hand against his neck. “You wanna be my best man, or…?”

Bill beams at him, clapping him on the shoulder. Before he can even give his answer, they find themselves interrupted.

“What the fuck?!” Richie exclaims, pulling the chopsticks out from his gums where he was pretending to be a walrus because he’s apparently still a 12 year old boy. “Why didn’t you ask _me_ to be your best man?”

“Because you’re the fucking groom, dipshit,” Eddie says with a roll of his eyes but a barely contained smile playing on his lips as he throws a napkin at Richie’s face, revelling in the laughter of the others.

_Because it’s always been you._

_Because it should only ever have been you._

Richie scoffs, throwing the balled up napkin at Ben instead and managing to land it straight in his pint glass, much to Bev’s amusement. “That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it. You just don’t want me giving a speech.”

“I’m not even gonna pretend that _not_ having you as best man is gonna stop that,” Eddie says because he knows that the minute Richie spots the microphone, all will be lost.

“Hey Eddie, don’t worry about it,” Stan chimes in, a sly smirk on his face. “As Richie’s maid of honour, I get to make a speech too.” He gives Eddie a conspiratorial wink that has Eddie grinning and Richie gawking.

“Wait. Stan. Stanley. Staniel.” With every word sounding like a plea, Stan’s grin just broadens. “You wouldn’t. Not to your ol’ buddy Richie.”

“Ha!” Stan yells, causing Mike to almost choke on his dumpling. “Oh, Richard,” he says, leaning in close and grabbing Richie’s chin with his hand. “I am going to _destroy_ you.”

Richie actually squeaks, eyes wide. Bill joins in. “Hey, if you’re gonna include some embarrassing pining stories from our childhood, maybe we should compare notes so we don’t repeat ourselves.”

Stan lets go of Richie’s face, giving him a gentle tap on the cheek. “Sounds good, Big Bill. I’ve got _plenty_ to go around.”

Richie turns to look at Eddie - who has been grinning at the whole interaction, unabashedly - mouthing _help_ at him but even he is struggling to hide his smile.

And Eddie is almost winded by the sensation. By everything. At the fact that he’d lost all of this and yet somehow found it all again. That they made it here, all of them. That he finally has the chance to fix it and do it right this time.

_Because it’s what we fucking deserve._

_Because I love you._

_Because._


End file.
